


I Understand Why Brother Can’t Resist Him.

by orphan_account



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shower Sex, Size Difference, dubcon, innocence taken, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shima starts to understand why Haru loves Ren so much.(Reuploaded bc someone was harassing me about it a while back. But I could care less honestly.)





	I Understand Why Brother Can’t Resist Him.

I understand why Brother can't resist him..  
Shima eyed Ren with cautious eyes from across the table. They were alone, Aki and Haru having been called to the cafe, and Shima coming home from school late. As such, Ren had heated up dinner for the slightly older boy and they were eating together.  
The two really didn't talk much, so they weren't exactly close. Haru was always so close and protective over Ren, it was hard to even try to talk to him, anyway. He and Aki had talked /about/ Ren many times though, and why their older brother couldn't resist him. It was hard for them to, too.  
Aki understood the appeal the minute he saw Ren. And god it fucked him up. It made him angry, he didn't want to have to see the object of desire often. That's what had really gotten the conversation started about Ren between the twins. Aki needed to vent about what he felt were destructive thoughts, and his twin had to listen. Couldn't escape it.  
But the more Aki talked about it, the more Shima understood it. The more he felt the same way. Soon, it was a household of people who were doggedly watching Ren's every move. Haru didn't know that, though, and the twins intended on keeping it that way.  
Haru had nearly walked in on Shima two or three times getting off to pictures of Ren. The intrusive older brother never knocked, but Shima had leaned to anticipate his approach and would quickly gather himself and hide the images before the older was able to see. The system worked nicely. Aki did the same, Shima knew.  
Eating reheated dinner with the boy he'd fantasized about was not how Shima had expected his night to go. He had planned on eating dinner with everyone, but being alone with Ren was an interesting surprise. He wouldn't complain about it, not at all. The boy was cute, delicate. Shima wondered how easy he'd be to physically break.  
It had been a few times that Shima had heard a small moan come out of those soft lips of Ren's from Haru's room. It was wrong to listen in, of course, but they Haru made it so blatantly obvious what his ultimate goal was and Shima was interested to see if he would achieve it yet. As far as the younger knew, he hadn't yet. That left an opening for the boy with glasses to give it a shot himself.  
"Oi, Ren..." Shima broke the silence at the dinner table. He cleared his throat when he saw the youngest look up, running a hand through his hair. "So Haru...taught you a lot of things, huh?"  
"Mhm. How to hold chopsticks, that I should sleep in a bed--"  
"Has he taught you anything...sexual? Just, because children your age are thinking about those kinds of things."  
"We almost did something--once. You saw. Remember?"  
"Yes, I do." He couldn't get the image out of his mind, actually. "Did you enjoy what happened?"  
"It wasn't much but...as long as it's with Haru, I enjoy it."  
"Just with Haru?"  
"Just with Haru."  
"You haven't ever felt that way with anyone else?"  
"No--oh," Ren looked down. "I got some juice on my shirt..."  
"You should take a shower, before Haru comes back. I'm sure he'd be happy to know you did it without him having to tell you."  
Ren seemed to take this in consideration for a moment before nodding and taking his plate into the kitchen, putting it in the sink. Shima watched his every move. The boy didn't notice, and walked to the bathroom to shower. As soon as he heard the water running, Shima knew it was time to make his move.  
Standing up, the college student took off his glasses and set them on the table. Shima walked towards the bathroom slowly, not wanting to make too much noise and alert the other. He had to be careful and precise. As he entered the foggy bathroom and shut the door, he felt his heart rate pick up. Being so close to the short boy made his body shudder with anticipation.  
Shima removed his clothing before sliding open the shower door and getting in with Ren. As expected, the boy was confused and was about to say something but Shima cut him off with a kiss. He knew of Ren's antics and kept his tongue in his own mouth and pressed his body against the smaller boy's so that he couldn't kick him. He used one of his hands to pin both of Ren's above his head.  
The water made their bodies slick against each other, upping Shima's need further. Ren was conflicted. He was visibly turned on--but he didn't want to be. He was supposed to be with Haru, and yet...  
Shima broke the kiss and moved to Ren's neck, biting down softly and sucking as he left a mark on his skin. Ren was biting his own lower lip, trying hard to hold back any noises from coming out. He only wanted Haru to hear him like this. Ren's face was as red as the strawberries he'd eaten that morning, it was so embarrassing.  
"I'm going to take you," Shima whispered in Ren's ear. "I'm going to prepare you, and then I will take you."  
Ren's eyes widened in surprise and he, albeit his heart telling him not to, nodded in response to what the other had said. Shima smirked and nodded a little, turning the other around to face the wall, running his hands over the other's cute little ass.   
"I've wanted to violate you for a little while now," Shima admitted. "Haru is always all over you..."  
Ren didn't reply to this, and Shima didn't really mind. Ren was cute enough. The boy didn't understand much of the whole sexual thing, anyway, and the older man was intent on educating him.   
The college student allowed the water to run over his hand a little more before inserting a finger into the boy, thrusting it slowly and allowing him to get used to it. He noted that Ren still refused to make any noise aside from a little sniffling because it hurt, and Shima knew that, thus why he was allowing him time to get used to it. The sniffling didn't last very long.  
As Shima inserted more fingers, Ren was panting a little. In a good way, the older could assume. He saw that the other was getting a little weak at the knees and knew it was time. Shima slicked his cock up a little, pressing against the boy's entrance but not fully pushing in yet.  
"You ready?"  
Shima barely had time to ask. Ren pushed his hips back, finally releasing a moan from his lips. This encouraged Shima further, and he was happy to respond to Ren's act. Pressing himself in the boy, he pulled out and was quick to insert himself again.   
"Only Haru?" Shima asked again, smirking and licking his lips as he began to fuck the boy nice and slow, almost teasingly slow.  
Ren didn't reply to the taunt, only clenching his now unreleased hands and moving his hips a little to match Shima's steady shoves. The man with glasses actually laughed a little at the reaction and began to ram the boy against the wall, something Ren didn't expect. The shorter boy let out a cry of surprise, arching his back slightly and feeling the odd twisting in his stomach he'd felt when Haru had gotten him off before.   
"S-Shima I-"  
"Already? You really should build up your stamina..." Shima clicked his tongue, pushing deeper into the other.   
The wolf boy bit one of his thumbs to keep himself quiet for the most part as he came for the second time in his life, before releasing the finger and panting heavily as his older brother continued to fuck him. It was all so overwhelming and new.   
Shima finished a while after, cumming deep inside of the other and leaning over him, softly trying to catch his breath.   
"Amazing...I'm proud of you, Ren, for taking all of that."  
"...SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haru shouted, banging on the door. "YOU'RE DEAD!"


End file.
